Xenoresearch Lab (G.F.S. Olympus)
The Xenoresearch Lab is a room on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It consists of two levels, an upper level with a U-shaped corridor connecting the room to the rest of the ship, and a lower area with a reactor. These levels are connected by ramps and extensions which can be jumped on to, but glass windows separate them and prevent access between the two levels. The lower level contains two entrances to a maintenance hatch, both secured with tough grating. Initially, when Samus entered the room, she saw an injured Federation Marine being attacked behind crates by two Crawltanks. Upon approaching them, they become distracted by her presence and attack her instead of the Marine. However, if she hesitated in running to the Marine's rescue to Marine would be killed from the attack. Eventually, she would be forced to confront them. Upon defeating them, she went to go on to Lab Access. Forced to return here after the destruction of the hallway, a number of Space Pirates entered the ship upon collision using a Space Pirate Boarding Pod. They immediately attacked the room and took the room's Portable GF Energy Cell, sealing the room off from the rest of the ship, but also allowing access between levels. Samus was forced to chase down the Pirates to retrieve the Energy Cell. Upon doing so, the Energy Cell station reappeared, allowing her to return the Energy Cell to its socket. When she did so, the lower level became sealed off, leaving Samus with no exit. An army of Crawlmines and some Crawltanks attacked her until two came through the maintenance hatch, bursting through the grating in order to do so. She could then exit via this maintenance hatch into the Ventilation Shaft. Despite the room's name, it is not remotely like a research lab. Inhabitants *2 Crawltanks (upon first visit) *1 Federation Marine (attacked by said Crawltanks behind crates) *2 Armored Pirate Militia and 1 Pirate Militia (upon return visit) *A constantly re-spawning army of Crawlmines and Crawltanks. Connecting rooms *Port Observation Deck (via Blue Door) *Lab Access (via Blue Door) *Ventilation Shaft (via Morph Ball door) Items ;Portable GF Energy Cell:Upon defeat of Space Pirates on return visit. ;Blue Credit:Can be optionally earned by saving the Federation Marine from 2 Crawltanks when initially entering the room. Scans ;Power conduit:"System analysis complete. Power conduit is energized. Flow capacity at maximum." ;Power conduit (no power):"System analysis complete. Power conduit is not energized. Flow capacity at zero." ;Shutters:"Security shutters are built onto a retractable arm system. Unable to open from this side." ;Monitor:"Control scan complete. Generator is now online. All operations are normal." ;Monitor (2):"Control scan complete. Generator safety systems online. No issues detected." ;Monitor (3):"Control scan complete. All energy routes are open. Flow capacity is at maximum." ;Monitor (4):"Control scan complete. Power production set to full. All systems normal." ;Grating:"Grating is secured shut and is preventing access to maintenance tunnel." ;Energy Cell station:"This station houses an Energy Cell and distributes power to all room machinery and equipment." ;Energy Cell station (Cell missing):"Energy Cell is missing. Return cell to station to restore room power and functions." ;Screens:"Generator is online. Power production at full. All systems are green." ;Screens (no power):"Terminal is offline due to power loss in Energy Cell Station." ;Portable GF Energy Cell:"Portable GF Energy Cell. This unit must be returned to restore room power." Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells